Terry Bates
Terence "Terry" Bates made his first appearance on 25 October 2007. He is portrayed by Nicholas Ball. Storylines Terry is the leader of a football firm, including Bird Meadows, Dee, and formerly Jase Dyer. Jase had arrived in London from Manchester aged 15, and Terry took him under his wing. After Dee told the police about Jase's unruly behaviour, Jase went to prison and came out a changed man, caring for his son Jay. In October 2007, Terry sends Bird to find Jase in Walford, and Jase meets the gang at a pub. The gang later turn on Dee when they find out he had told the police about Jase, and arrange for his car to crash, injuring him severely. Jase expresses his wish to have no part in the gang, so Terry visits Jay while Jase is out, taking him to see a firework display. Jase later finds Terry in a snooker hall, and again says that he wants no further involvement with the gang. After playing a game of snooker with Jase, Terry lets him go home, watching him menacingly as he leaves. Later, Terry decides to storm The Queen Victoria pub with a large group of hitmen, believing Jase is there on a date with Dawn Swann. Not finding him, Terry's gang smash the place up, and attack Roxy Mitchell, Ronnie Mitchell, Peggy Mitchell, Keith Miller, Mickey Miller, Darren Miller, Garry Hobbs, Minty Peterson, Patrick Trueman and Yolande Trueman. He confronts Jase in the cellar and one of his gang members attack Jase, knocking a pregnant Honey Mitchell down into some empty beer kegs, (who is then rushed to hospital by Jase). Terry later leaves the area with his gang members. Terry arrives at the hospital, then later visits Jase's flat and turns Jay against Jase. After an encounter with Jase and Phil Mitchell lying about Will Mitchell's 'death', Terry and Bird are arrested. He returns to Walford on 25 July 2008, after Jase, desperate for money, agrees to work for him again. Terry reappears in August, where he makes plans for Jase to get some of his money back for him. It turns out that Jase has been stealing from him, and Terry, in retaliation, sets Jase up, then returns to his flat and holds Jay hostage. Jase and Billy Mitchell rush to the rescue. A confrontation ensues where Billy managed to get Jay out of the flat to safety in Jase's van. Terry has his men beat Jase to the brink of death. After Jay makes a frantic call to Honey, armed CO19 officers storm 89 George Street and arrest Terry, his men and Billy, who had been hiding in the bathroom after seeing the gang standing over Jase and was too frightened to try to save him. Jase later dies in hospital. Terry returns in May 2009 during his trial. He gets his wife Viv Bates to threaten Billy by saying she will hurt Jay if he does go to the trial to testify. When his name is still on the witness list, Viv sends Bird and two other hitmen to hold Jay hostage. However, Terry is found guilty of Jase's murder and is sentenced to life imprisonment so Viv leaves him, throwing her wedding ring at him. He then says he will have revenge on her. In October 2019, it was revealed that Terry had died aged 74. Kill Count Jase Dyer - Stabbed by Terry. Total: 1 Gallery Terry_Bates_Memorial_Card_(22_October_2019)_.jpg|Terry Bates Memorial Card (22 October 2019) Terry Bates Obituary (31st October 2019).png|Terry Bates Obituary (31 October 2019) Terry Bates Coffin Plaque (5 November 2019).jpg|Terry Bates Coffin Plaque (5 November 2019) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:1945 Births Category:2007 Arrivals Category:2009 Departures